corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Corpse Party: A Distraught World Roleplay Details
Corpse Party: A Distraught World is a roleplay based mostly in the Wiki's Chat. It was "created" early in the morning of March 25th, 2013, by xSeiko. The story follows a cast of currently-unknown-number to the dark, hellish world of "The Realm" after being mysteriously teleported there by an entity known only as "The One". The cast however are helped by a singulairty, showing herself normally in an apparition of a human female, known as "Reizei". What the cast don't know though, is a harrowing truth behind Reizei and her connection to The Realm. This topic will be used for details about the story, including the backstory to The Realm and for character information. Being that this is a forum topic, this can be edited by just about everyone. Use the latter feature to make your own character description and whatnot for use in the story, and/or for fixing errors. Anyway, here it is. Backstory The Realm is an alternate nexus, set in the distance future. The sky is plagued red, the only difference of colour being black clouds and the bright, burning sun that fails to brighten the dark world. It is inhabited by monsters, "Dark Ones" as referred to by Reizei, who serve under their leader; "The One". Having summoned the cast to The Realm for unknown purposes, The One remains a shadowy figure, barely making a presence other than to send more of his minions after the cast, or to taunt them. Reizei claims to have a past with The Realm, though what of it is unknown to even her, as whenever she thinks about it her mind collapses, sending her into a violent trauma before returning to how she was before. Reizei knows about The One, who, through unknown means, seems to inflict pain upon her constantly when she is trying to help the cast, sometimes sending her away for a period of time. The only known means of escape from The Realm is to kill The One, but how the cast would do such a thing, is unknown. Reizei however believes that they can overpower him, freeing themselves and destroying The Realm. Character Section Please, only modify this to add or fix your own character. Do NOT mess with someone elses character unless given permission to do so. As well, please follow a similar format to that of the CP Wiki characters. You are fully permitted to make the character based off of yourself, or to have someone completely different; however for this occasion only 2 Characters at most is permitted per host. As well, please state that the character is yours by adding your username in another detail of your character. Thanks. Name: Aiko Reizei. Alias: xSeiko Age: -Unknown- Gender: Female. Status: Alive. Likes: Stories of a distant world, "Earth". Meeting new people and making friends. Dislikes: The sight of death, life in The Realm and her past. Personality: Reizei generally acts as a guardian to the group, helping them through apparitions. Though peaceful and mostly calm, Reizei displays signs of timidness when certain matters are brought up, as well as anger and sorrow when her past is mentioned. She does not know much about her past, especially not as to why she is in The Realm; however, bringing up her personal story sends her into a violent trauma, only recovering after some time. Strengths: Reizei is able to quickly adapt to a situation for the group and helps them navigate the harrowing depths of The Realm. Knowing much about The Realm's general structure, she knows some of the "best" paths; although actions of The One change them often. She is also somewhat smart when it comes to textbooks and computers, mysteriously scattered in The Realm. Weaknesses: Reizei is horrified at the sight of blood and death, as well as somewhat scared of the Dark Ones. Sometimes, she displays signs of fear when having to observe the group facing off a number of them at once, even coming to screaming in horror points when something happens; displaying human emotions. Background: -Reizei's general background is unknown at this point- Name: Kazuki Kounou Alias: Someone45 Age: 16 Gender: Male Status: Alive Likes: Video games, anime, drama, his family, weapons, creativity Dislikes: Pain, children getting hurt Personality: Kazuki is a shy boy who doesn't make friends easily. The friends he does have are very special to him and he reffers to all of them as his best friend so none of them feel lesser than the others. He would gladly sacrifice himself for his friends and family. He wants to be a game designer when he gets older and wishes to make a game that will be a little of each genre. Strengths: Kazuki is very well versed in the art of the lance, whether it is light, heavy, or a twin lance combo. He also has the speed and precision to back up his battle style. Weaknesses: Kazuki is very bad at dealing with pain and has a low defense. He also has a lower then normal attack.